War on the streets
by Gevaden
Summary: A mysterious foe has declared war on all heros and heroines, often striking in public places. Follow the Xmen's story as they fight this foe. Rated M for later chapters but mainly safety.


**Gevaden: This is my first X-men fic, and as I haven't read one of the comics in a very long time please tell me if you think that someone is out of character or something. I did a little research about marvel in general on wikipedia but I'm sure I'll get plenty of things wrong, so please tell me what you think of this first chapter.**

Logan ducked behind a van before realising that it wouldn't protect him for long, he darted towards more cover, and then started running again. He was trying to circle his foe and slowly close in before striking. There was a trail of bullets following him so he decided to duck behind some concrete debris.

Scott jumped up from his hiding spot and blasted at the robot that was attacking them. His shot got it right in the back but it gave very little reaction. It turned to face him and sent a spray of bullets in his direction. Scott ducked down again and the bullets past over head.

Logan took his chance, whilst the robot wasn't looking he ran at it with claws bared. It realised it was coming and turned to shoot but by the time it turned he was in mid air above it, he tore at it's starch white armour, slicing were he had seen various weapons emerge from, it's machine gun, it's saw, and various telescopic spikes. When he was finished it was just a pile of bits on the floor.

Yet he hadn't had a chance to catch his breathe before it started to reassemble itself. The various components seemed to just into the air and they connected together. Logan wasn't going to just watch it come online again. He went to slice down the middle but when he made contact he was blown back by a laser of some sort. Scott started blasting at it again, this time his blasts had more effect as they were hitting things beyond it's armour, his optic blast's were slipping in were Logan had torn through the armour.

The machine suddenly flew at Scott and grabbed him around the neck; all the while Scott was giving it a face full of optic energy. He was strangling him for some moments before throwing him at a car. Scott hit it hard and was winded for a moment.

Logan rushed the robot again; when it turned to confront him he could see that Scott had managed to wear away most of the armour on the face. Logan drove his claws through the head and tore downwards. It paused for a moment, and then Logan could hear a low hum from its chest. It grabbed his wrist, twisted it backwards then started spinning Logan around and around, eventually smashing him into the van he had used for cover earlier. It dragged him around and slammed him into every metal surface it could find.

Logan started clawing at it with his free hand. It grabbed a parking meter and slammed it across his face. Logan was stunned for a moment but refused to give in. He rammed his claws into the robot's chest before his hand away and stabbing it again. Scott blasted it into the back once more. It dropped Logan and started firing at its machine gun. Scott quickly ducked behind a car. It was firing for some time until it ran out of bullets. Logan sliced it in half with one quick swipe at its waist. He started hacking at every limb it had whilst Scott was blasting the smaller bits. They kept doing this until nothing bigger then an inch either way was left. Logan still didn't think they had beaten it so he started stepping on some small gadgets.

"We better get back to the mansion." Scott said after a few moments of silence, waiting to see if this thing would get up again…it didn't. Logan just gave a nod and the two made their way back.

The robot had attacked Scott whilst he was making his way across town, Logan was in the area and saw the commotion so he ran to see what was going on, when he saw Scott being attacked by a robot he joined the fray.

They got back to the mansion with out further incident. Scott reported what had happened to Xavier but it was unnecessary, it had made the news. Regardless Prof. Xavier called a meeting in the war room.

The X-men (A/N: in this fic the X-men include Cyclops, Wolverine, Colossus, Iceman, Archangel, Jean, Beast, Rogue, Gambit, Shadow Cat, Nightcrawler, Storm, Jubilee and an OC I'll introduce soon, but he won't do much for a while. There may be other hero's and Heroine's popping in from time to time.) got together in the war room and waited for Xavier.

He soon came in with a face that suggested both good and bad news.

"Prof. What's going on?" asked Jean.

"It would that Scott is not the only to be attacked in the streets by these machines, several people have been attacked, Tony Starks managed to collect some of the of the machines components and tracked them down to a Japanese company known as Tukosasi Corps. They've admitted to producing the technology used to make these machines but claim that they sell their hardware to so many different buyers, it would be impossible to keep an eye on what all of them are making with the technology." Xavier explained.

"So now what?" asked Logan.

"Well, I know that the company has ties to both several illegal sources and some even speculate alien benefactors, which makes things difficult. It is clear from the attacks so far that they are only targeting members of hero teams, or solo heroes. Regular mutants are not being targeted but several innocent civilians have been injured and killed during the attacks on mutant heroes." He continued.

"There's been some more attacks." Said a voice that had just entered the room. The new comer handed Xavier a file.

"It's the list you wanted, every name, their address and contact numbers." The new comer said.

"Thank you Ryan." Xavier said. Ryan was the newest member of the X-men but a leg injury stopped him from helping them for the next few weeks at least. He had come to the institute three years ago. He had left his home several years ago when he and his sister fled from an abusive father. Ryan winded up getting involved with a illegal fight ring gang. It was nasty work and he hated just about everyone he was forced to associate with but it made him plenty of money to support himself and his sister. But when they gangs wanted to get his sister involved in their world he took his sister and ran, that's when he was arrived at the institute.

He wanted to join the X-men right away but they refused because of his age. He pleaded with several members of the X-men to train him until the day he could join and eventually Colossus agreed to train him on a trial basis, if he passed a few tests then Colossus would train him but his training had several set backs, firstly he failed Colossus's first trial as he showed no ability to work on a team. He eventually convinced Colossus to give him another try, and he passed. His training began.

His second set back was when Xavier was searching his mind, trying to aid him with his bad history concerning his mother's death, his abusive father and the illegal fights he was involved, during this mind probe Xavier discovered that Ryan had great respect for Magneto and The Punisher for all the wrong reasons. Regardless of this Colossus still trained him, even though the some other members were cautious after discovering his role models. But he put in countless hours of training for two years and eventually he was made an official member of X-men, sadly in his first danger room training session with the team he suffered a leg injury that would keep him from joining them for a month or two.

"What's on the list?" asked Logan.

"Everyone that's been attacked, regardless I want you to look into a small research facility in south Brazil. Tony Starks has reason to believe it's were the robots were launched from. It's a facility known as Sivlon Helgaust; it's headed by a man named Sebastian, who is known for not only his research but for his anti-mutant views." Xavier explained.

"We'll look into it." Said Logan.

"Logan, don't do anything that would reinforce Sebastian's views." Xavier half pleaded, half joked.

**Gevaden: that's the first chapter, I really want to know what you thought, and if you thought that it was complete crap please tell me why. Thanks!**


End file.
